With rapid development of smartphones, more functions are integrated, mobile phones have increasingly large screens, processors are gradually enhanced, and consequently, larger power consumption is caused. Mobile phones are inseparable from people's daily life styles and have become a requisite transportation of people.
Power to existing mobile phones is generally supplied using batteries, or auxiliary power supply is performed using portable charging devices in order to satisfy use of elementary functions of the mobile phones. However, although some requirements can be met in the foregoing manner, people still gradually find some disadvantages in a use process. The mobile phones cannot be normally used in special occasions, causing inconvenience to people's life, and are even difficult to play a role of the mobile phones in convenient communication at critical moments, leading to a significant loss of people's life, properties, and even lives.
During phone communication, if a mobile phone is suddenly out of power, which cannot be foreseen by people, the mobile phone is suddenly powered off in a call process and cannot be switched on when a call is required in an emergency. Particularly, when charge is inconvenient in remote areas, people are at a loss and inconvenience is caused to life.